


If This Was a Movie

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After George gets stood up on a date, he realizes who will truly always be there for him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	If This Was a Movie

George stood outside the restaurant and checked his phone for the dozenth time. This Caleb guy was over twenty minutes late. George sent him one more text to ask where he was, put his phone away, and let his back slide down the side of the building to sit on the pavement and stare up at the cloudy sky.

He had only been talking to Caleb for a couple days, but they had hit it off quickly and made plans to meet up as soon as possible. George was a bit nervous, what with this being his first date since coming out, but he was sure that his fears would disappear once he was talking to Caleb.

If only he would show up.

Just in case he had missed his ringtone, George checked his phone once more—and his heart quickened when he saw _Read 6:27_ at the bottom of the screen. Now he just needed to wait for Caleb to respond, and everything would be cleared up, he thought with a smile. So, he waited for a minute. Then five minutes.

And then it was 6:40.

George didn’t know why it took him so long to realize what had happened. He should have expected this—Caleb was too good to be true. Locking his phone to stop that stupid _Read 6:27_ from taunting him, George shoved his phone in his pocket and buried his face in his hands.

Why did he let his friends convince him that dating apps were a good idea? He should have listened to his gut. He looked back up at the sky where the clouds were growing darker still. Even the universe was mocking him—

Well look at that, now it was raining. Lovely.

George sprang up and rushed under the nearest overhang, but the downpour had already soaked him. So much for walking home. He _could_ try to wait out the storm, but if he got one more weird glance from the hostess inside the restaurant, he wasn’t sure he could take it. So, he grabbed his phone again and called the first person he thought of.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ritchie. Could you do me a favor?”

* * *

After ten more minutes of hiding from the storm and trying to shake the water out of his hair, George finally spotted Ringo rushing toward him with an umbrella. “Squeeze in,” Ringo said, angling the umbrella toward George.

“Thanks,” George said, ducking under the edge of the umbrella—and knocking his head into it anyways.

Ringo laughed and lifted it higher. “I couldn’t find a good parking spot, so we’ve gotta walk a bit.”

“You could’ve just picked me up at the door, you know.”

“…Fuck. Sorry, I wasn’t thinkin’—”

“Ritchie, it’s fine,” George said. “I’m just glad you came.”

“Course I did. What kind of arse would leave you stranded in the rain all alone?”

George gave him an empty laugh and let his eyes drop to the ground.

“What happened, anyway?” Ringo went on. “That was a really fast date—did it not go well?”

George scoffed. “Actually, it went _great_. That’s why I’m going home with you instead of him.”

“Well, what’d he do? Was he rude? Did he steal all your food? Did he—” Ringo froze. “George, did he _hurt_ you?”

“What? God, no, he didn’t…He stood me up.”

“…Oh, George—”

“I don’t want your pity,” George said.

“I don’t pity you. I pity the piece of shit who missed out on dinner with one of the greatest lads I’ve ever met.”

Finally, George cracked a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Forget about Caleb. You’ll find a man much better than him.”

And just like that, George’s smile disappeared. “Will I?”

Ringo’s eyes widened. “What’re you talkin’ about, of course you will.”

“How?” George tangled his hands in his hair. “When I tried to date girls, it made me feel sick. When I try to date boys, they think I’m so repulsive they don’t even bother to show up.”

“George, love, it was one bad date,” Ringo said, putting a hand on George’s shoulder.

“You use this dating app, too,” George snapped as he jerked his shoulder away. “You’ve gone out with tons of men and women.” He crossed his arms. “How many of them stood you up?”

Ringo looked away and gripped the umbrella handle tighter. “Well…none, but—”

“See? Then what the hell is so wrong with me? I try to go on one simple date, and I end up trapped in some depressing, clichéd romance movie filled with rainstorms with shitty timing.”

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with you. And you’re not trapped in a movie—”

“Yeah, you’re right. This isn’t a movie. ‘Cause even those movies have happy endings.” George burst into hysterical laughter. “If this—if this was really a movie, this is where you’d profess your undying love for me, and you’d drop the umbrella so we could snog as the rain ruined all our clothes—”

Ringo’s mouth was on his in a second.

George was frozen in shock as Ringo’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. And he panicked. “R-Ritchie?” George mumbled, pulling his head back slightly.

Ringo’s whole body went stiff, and his head flew back. “Oh my god,” he said, covering his mouth. “Oh my god, you were joking. Fuck, George, I’m so sorry.”

“…You kissed me,” was all George managed to say. Ringo _kissed_ him. And it felt…

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Ringo said. “But you deserve a happy ending, and I didn’t wanna see you sad. So I did something stupid.”

George’s mind was spinning, but Ringo’s words gave him the worst kind of clarity. “So you do pity me. That was just a pity kiss.” A pity kiss that he had actually started to enjoy. This day couldn’t get any worse.

“No! Oh god, that’s not what I meant.” Ringo frantically paced from side to side, making the umbrella sway and spraying George with rainwater. “George I…fuck, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long. And when I thought you wanted to kiss me too, I couldn’t resist. But can we please forget this ever happened?”

Half of George’s body was still getting drenched in rain, but he didn’t care. “You’re serious? You like me?”

“Of course I do. You’re the kindest, funniest, most beautiful man I’ve ever met. But none of that matters if you don’t feel the same way.”

George stared at Ringo. Sweet, wonderful Ringo who had been by his side through everything, who was the best friend he’d ever had. Who was looking up at him with those stunning blue eyes. George bit his lip. And he leaned down.

This time, it was Ringo who froze at the kiss. But George didn’t slow down. He grabbed Ringo’s hips and pulled him closer, gasping at how right it felt.

“George—George, are you sure—”

“Yes,” George breathed before silencing Ringo with another kiss. That was all it took for Ringo to melt against him, kissing him back and running his fingers through his hair. Ringo was right—this wasn’t a movie. Not even movies end this happily.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: A friend and I are hosting a Starrison Week in a few months! So check out our [Starrison Week blog](https://starrisonweek.tumblr.com/) for information on the week filled with Starrison fanworks!! It'll be a party!!


End file.
